Dex
Dexter "Dex" Ebony Azucatu Michaels, labeled The Party Rocker, is one of Nico's characters. Credit For Design - Malik! About Dex Dex lives everything like a party; wild, loud, and fun!! Dex is very emotional, usually very happy and random, but can easily turn fierce and furious once his temper is ticked. Been unfair to him, rude to him, or have tried to hold him down? Better watch out! Dex was taught by his father to never let anyone step over him, and by his mother to be as optimistic as possible. Sounds like a perfect match until it's shown how reckless, impulsive, and unfocused Dex can be. But that can't ruin his chances too much at Total Drama; he just wants to participate to have fun, and then win to get even more glamorous fun!! Dex is willing to be too likable for anyone to want to leave, but the minute he meets someone he cannot like, things will get hard for him to keep his mouth shut. Ten Ways To Describe Him #Party Rocker #Afraid of Commitment #Generous #Reliable #Shy #Sensitive #Kindhearted #Stubborn #Hyperactive #Crazy People That Have Owned Him *Nico Relationships Audition Dex: '''*At a club, on his hands and knees, tearing into one of the pizzas, shaking his head around with a pizza slice in his mouth, until he notices the camera, but with the pizza slice still in his mouth, unable for us to understand what he is saying* OH HI THERE! *spits the pizza off his mouth* So I'd like to be on your show because i LOVE meeting new people! And partying! And eating pizza! and PARTYING! and dancing! And partying! So pick me for your show and with the money I can throw THE SICKEST PARTY EVER! A-And with a bunch of awesome music and PIZZA! *puts the pizza slice back into his mouth and keep shaking his head* Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My ability in dancing! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything I can dance too! As long as it's not about love... *Red and Black! * *PIZZA! Describe your craziest dream. Once I had a dream I was on a date with the president's daughter (gross!) and then she dumped me! (what a witch!) But I didn't care because I got a chance to do the CHOCOLATE SLIDE! EEEE! Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I still can't decide between Wedding Crasher or Prom Destroyer. Hmmmmmmm. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? KEEP ON DANCING UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS, OF COURSE! Quotes "Dirty dogs (Malik) and Angels (Dex) don't go together" -- Mikey "What if they made cupcakes with champagne on them? That way, you could get drunk AND get a sugar rush at the same time." --Dex "HAIR SECURITY!" --Dex "When there's love involved, nothing good ever happens!" --Dex "Love is many things, especially gross." --Dex "THAT LOOKS FUN!" --Dex Trivia *Mikey has really gotten Dex into sports. Dex plays hockey, basketball and runs track. *He has a very strong stomach and can eat pretty much anything that can fit in into his mouth. *He hates getting his hair messed up, since it takes him 9 hours in the morning. *There's a club called "Shake It Town" that Dex normally goes to, and he is basically the leader of the place. **He has a very long rivarly with a certain DJ from the club *He speaks Camel. *He can be very childish and love certain childish things like ball pits and water beds. *He is proven to be very superstitious, hence his so proclaimed "lucky wristband" *He's based off the following people **Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic X) *He's the worst drawer and cook of all my ocs x3 **However, it has been rumored that he learns to cook better in the future *He's very overprotective with his best friends and will go insane if anyone messes with them. *He used to wear braces, but lost his retainer after they being taken off. *His birthday is on October 13th **His zodiac sign is Libra ♎ *Dex is 5 feet and 9 inches tall (5'9") Gallery Dex Got Stoked.png|Dex in Stoked version by Tbird1997 Got them moves like Jagger.png|Dex showing off his dance moves Tat on her name and you'll know it's true love.png|Dex trying to hide his Skyler tattoo 13-year-old Dex by DiedsenBoy.png|Dex as an 13 year old Skydex.png|Skyler and Dex Sweetheart, it's only a 'Love Triangle' if the boy likes BOTH girls.png|The Tiara-Dex-Skyler love triangle Skydex at the Grammies.png|Dex with Skyler and the TDGrammies after both being nominated for Best Couple Reddy Streaks.png|Dex as a half-zebra, half-pony, also known as 'Reddy Streaks' Skydex pony pic.png|A Skydex pony pic Chibi Dex.png|Chibi Dex Dex and Chibi Skyler.png|Chibi Skyler giving Dex a flower. Category:Ebony-Michaels Family Category:Males Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Nico's Characters Category:Competition Characters